


Odd-Eyes Parasite

by HomuraRequests (HomuraBakura)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Divergence, Evil!Yuya, Gen, Parasited!Yuya, Verbal Abuse, shit-talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraRequests
Summary: Yuya went missing in XYZ, so what is he doing here, in this creepy empty lab in the middle of Fusion Dimension?The truth is not something any of the Lancers want to accept.





	Odd-Eyes Parasite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/gifts).



> Request: canon divergence after episode 104; after Yuya ties with Edo, Edo digs him free of the rubble and kidnaps him as bait for Yushou; only to be forced to hand him over to the Doctor who then finds a way to parasite him.

_A clutter of memories ghost over his mind, without acknowledgment. Crashing into a crumbling building, collapsing underneath the debris. Weakly struggling as hands dug him out, dragging him free, forcing him to breathe in the acrid scent of gas before forcing his now unresponsive body into the back of a car._

_He remembers vaguely, the silver haired young man. The sound of his voice arguing, red-faced, with the other, older man with limp white hair. He remembers not liking the white-haired man—or the way that he never stopped smiling._

_Ghost pains flare over his brain—for a moment, he remembers. He is not supposed to be here. He is_ not _supposed to be here. In the distance, he almost thinks he hears someone shouting at him, tinny and distant, as though the voice is coming from inside his head. He can’t make out the words, though. He’s too tired. He needs to just…do what he’s told. That’s easier._

_What has he been told, though? He doesn’t remember. Not yet._

“Yuya!”

“Yuya, is that you? Where have you been?”

_Oh._

_Right._

That’s _what he’s been told to do._

* * *

Crow bit his lip, glancing nervously through the dark. This place was giving him the creeps…

Giant columns of clear glass rose up between the floor and the ceiling, filled with some kind of glowing, viscous fluid. Inside, there appeared to be little dots of…something, but Crow wasn’t interested in getting close enough to find out what it was. It looked like some kind of lab. There were instruments and monitors all along one wall with glowing buttons across their consoles, small diagrams that shifted ever so slightly every now and then. Had he stepped into a science fiction movie?

He shivered as his eyes fell on the table near the center of the room—not only did the medical-like equipment around it look dangerous with all the sharp parts, but…there were straps on each corner. As though it was made to hold someone down.

Behind him, he heard Sawatari suck in a breath. Crow gripped Sawatari’s shoulder before the boy could surge past him.

“Don’t go charging off,” he whispered. “We can’t split up. We made teams for a reason.”

“I know that,” Sawatari said a bit heatedly. “But _look_ —isn’t that….?”

Crow blinked, and followed Sawatari’s finger. He bit back a swear.

Standing off in the shadows on the other end of the table was Yuya.

Crow hesitated for just a moment, his mind going in circles. Yuya had gone missing in XYZ, before Reiji had been able to locate the others. Shun and Gongenzaka had been looking frantically for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

What was he doing in Fusion? Crow thought, his skin crawling. How had he gotten here? And why was he…why was he standing so still? Crow felt an ice crawl through him, and he swallowed.

“This could be a trap,” he said.

“Of course it is,” Sawatari said, rolling his eyes as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “But you’re with _me_. We can get out of anything they throw at us.”

“Your confidence is great, but I’d rather us not get killed,” Crow said. “Careful. Okay?”

Sawatari rolled his eyes again, and Crow frowned. He released Sawatari’s shoulder and then they both edged down the stairs into the lab.

“Yuya?” Crow called softly. “Yuya.”

Yuya didn’t respond. He just stood there, half cast into shadows, staring at nothing. Was he real? Was it just a hologram to lure them in?

“Yuya, is that you? Where have you _been_?” Sawatari demanded. “You’ve put us on quite the runaround! We’re _trying_ to run an operation here!”

Yuya stirred suddenly then. His head swung slowly towards them.

Crow was suddenly and inexplicably reminded of a horror movie, when someone’s head twisted too far around their head. Yuya’s head wasn’t doing that, but he was having the same nervous reaction to the way that Yuya was moving.

And then Yuya smiled.

That…wasn’t a Yuya smile, though. There was no relief in there at seeing his friends, no bright cheer that Crow had come to associate with Yuya.

No, that was…that was a predatory smile. That was the kind of smile that made Crow feel like he was about to be eaten.

He grabbed Sawatari by the collar, dragging him back instinctively.

“Took you long enough,” Yuya said, making a show of yawning and stretching. “I’ve been so _bored_. I thought you guys would never make it.”

“Yuya?” Crow said.

“And how cute, Crow, you decided to join the Lancers club? I thought you’d have better things to do.”

“Yuya, this isn’t funny,” Crow said. “What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

Yuya’s eyes half lidded, his smile getting even darker.

“Waiting for you guys, of course. I thought you were smarter than that, Crow.”

Something was _wrong_.

Crow flung Sawatari back behind him.

“Get Reiji,” he said. “Go!”

“But—”

“That’s not Yuya, now get the fuck out of here!”

And then Yuya laughed. It was a cruel, grating sound that made Crow’s hair stand on end.

“Yeah, just run away, Sawatari. Run off and snivel to the real people in power, like you always do. You’re _really good_ at that.”

Sawatari actually flinched, face going somewhat pale. Crow started his Duel Disk up.

“I said _go_ , Sawatari!” he said. “That’s not Yuya; don’t fucking listen to him! Go!”

It was a miracle that Sawatari listened. Crow heard his feet scrabble across the floor and back up the stairs where they had come. Yuya just kept on smiling, humming as he put his Duel Disk on and started it up.

“Martyr as always,” Yuya laughed. “What do you think they’re going to have to say to your kids when you don’t come home?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Crow said. This was a fake. This wasn’t Yuya. He was going to prove it.

* * *

Shun glanced up, lips parting at the sound of feet pounding down the hall. He tensed and turned to face it, Duel Disk on—and stopped when it was Sawatari who burst around the corner, his face flushed with exertion, eyes wide.

Reiji quickly stepped forward alongside Shun, his eyes narrowing.

“What’s wrong?” he said. “What happened? Where is Crow?”

Sawatari skidded to a stop and had to pause to catch his breath.

“Y-Yuya,” he gasped, and Shun’s heart leaped. “He—Yuya—”

“Yuya?” Shun said. “Yuya is here??”

Was that why he had gone missing? Academia had taken him from XYZ? But Academia didn’t take prisoners. Unless it was supposed to be bait for the Lancers? Was Crow fighting to get to Yuya now; was that what was happening?

And then a voice echoed down the hall.

“Aww, you didn’t even get very far in the time it took me to beat him…how disappointing.”

Sawatari’s face went pure white. Shun lifted his Duel Disk.

He wasn’t prepared for the person who came around the corner.

Yuya smiled lazily at them, walking down the hallway as though he hadn’t been missing for days. He was flapping something back and forth in his hand. A card? His eyes quickly glanced over the group that was there, and a very un-Yuya-like smirk spread over his face.

“Ah, I see our fearless leader has finally come to join us,” Yuya said. “Got tired of watching everything play out through a screen, Reiji?”

Reiji flinched with surprise, his eyes narrowing. Reira’s fingers dug into his pant leg, the child drawing back with widening eyes. Shun edged forward, making sure that if Yuya got any closer, Shun would be the first target. He didn’t know what was going on, but this was clearly a threat.

“Oh, by the way, Sawatari, you can have this,” Yuya said, tossing the card in his hand to the floor. “Maybe it will remind you about how much fucking dead weight you’ve been all this time.”

Sawatari whitened, his eyes dropping to the card on the floor. Shun looked in spite of himself.

Fuck. Ohhh fuck.

That was Crow.

Sawatari’s fingers shook slightly as he leaned down to retrieve the card.

“Too bad,” Yuya said, grinning. “If you hadn’t been so fucking useless, he might not have had to die…but then, all you’ve been all this time is fodder to distract the opponents before _I_ clean up your messes for you.”

Shun whirled on Yuya, his jaw clenched, anger rushing through him. This was—he couldn’t even comprehend it. There was no way this was real. Yuya wouldn’t—would he? God, Shun couldn’t even pretend that he hadn’t considered the possibility; it was too much to assume that no one would turn on him again. Sawatari was trembling so badly he looked like he was going to fall apart, gripping Crow’s card so tightly that it almost crinkled.

“You— _you_ —” Shun started.

Reiji coughed, speaking over him.

“Clever,” Reiji said through grit teeth. “But you must be aware that I know of the others with the same face as Yuya. You must be Yuuri.”

Yuya blinked, smile disappearing for a moment. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard that he doubled over, clutching at his stomach.

“Oh god,” he said, straightening and wiping a tear from one eye. “That’s adorable! Trying to rationalize it like that.”

He grinned, pulling a pair of cards out and waving them in the air. Shun’s heart rose in his throat. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

“Is this enough proof?” Yuya said. “These are my cards, after all.”

“That means nothing,” Reiji said, jaw tight. “You could have…taken them from him.”

Yuya sighed, putting the cards back and rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Let me see, how should I prove it,” he said. “I could start listing off all the things that happened to us in Synchro. The things that you _let_ happen to us. What took you so long getting us out of prison, anyway? You’d almost think that you didn’t care about your Lancers at all…oh, that’s right, you probably don’t. We’re just your sacrifices so that you don’t have to get your hands dirty.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Shun snapped.

“Oh, I know,” Yuya said, clapping his hands. “It’s so easy—I just have to show you that Yuuri’s here, too. He’s probably a little busy right now with the others.”

He tapped on his Duel Disk screen and frowned for a moment. Then a smile spread over his face, and he looked up, past Shun and the others.

“Not too busy after all,” he said. “Hey, Yuuri, am I you? Asking for a friend.”

Shun’s head snapped back around as he heard the stumble and scrabble of feet. Sora stumbled backwards into sight, looking pale but determined, and Gongenzaka was right beside him.

Behind them, however, a boy with the same face as Yuya appeared, his long red cape flowing behind him. He walked out into the middle of the hallway intersection, effectively boxing them in between him and Yuya. A smirk spread over his lips.

“Hm? No, I believe _I’m_ me, Yuya.”

“That’s what I thought,” Yuya said, smiling that wide, predatory smile again.

Shun’s blood ran cold. There was…no questioning it. Yuya and Yuuri were both on either side of them.

That was really Yuya.

Shun turned back on Yuya, anger pulsing through his brain. He had betrayed them—he had turned against them! He had carded Crow! Had he been lying all this time?

“Y-Yuya?”

It was Sora’s uncharacteristically small voice that jerked Shun out of the burst of rage. He glanced over his shoulder.

Sora was staring at Yuya, his face white, hands trembling. He looked so—frightened. Sora was a former Academia agent. Could he have been hoodwinked to Yuya’s true intentions as well?

No, Shun thought suddenly. None of this made any sense. Yuya couldn’t have been lying. There was no way. He was the last person on earth who could become an Academia agent. Something was wrong. Something was _so wrong_.

Yuya just smirked at Sora.

“Oh, hey there, Sora,” he said. “Enjoying being back home? You’re on the wrong side again, though. You’re always on the losing side.”

Sora trembled faintly. Shun grit his teeth and turned back on Yuya.

“I don’t know what Academia did to you,” he said, jaw clenched. “But I’ll get you back, Yuya. I’ll drag you back out of hell.”

Yuya just laughed, and it was cold, grating sound.

“Oh, like you got Yuto back?” he said, his voice low and cold. “Where were you, anyway, when he died?”

Shun felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

“You want to hear what he’s thinking right now? He’s in my head, you know. Don’t know if I ever told you that. Want to know how he feels?”

Yuya advanced, and in spite of himself, Shun took a step back.

“You _left_ him, Kurosaki,” Yuya said. “Sora wasn’t looking for him—he was looking for _you_. And I’m sure you saw it. You were all buddy-buddy with Reiji back then. You were probably watching…watching, and you didn’t come for him. He might still be here if not for you.”

Shun felt like he was choking. Not the real Yuya. Something was wrong with him, he was lying. He betrayed himself as a faint tremble ran through his arms.

“Oh, you know what that means, though, don’t you?” Yuya said, smiling sweetly. “It’s not just your fault that he’s dead. It’s Sora’s. After all, he was there, wasn’t he…?”

Yuya slid his eyes towards Sora, and Sora flinched.

“N-no, he was still there when I got recalled,” Sora said. “He was still there, I don’t know what happened to him after that!”

Shun’s eyes flashed back to Sora. He hadn’t forgotten…he still hadn’t forgotten what Sora had done to him, the things he had said. They had barely given each other a glance since their last true encounter. Anger bubbled under his skin. Did Sora know? Did Sora know what had happened to Yuto? Had he _done something_?

“Kurosaki, I swear, I don’t know,” Sora said, seeing Shun’s eyes on him. “I didn’t touch Yuto, I promise—he fucking handed me my ass, Kurosaki, I don’t know what happened to him!”

“Aww, cute,” Yuuri said softly. “And once upon a time, I’m sure you would have been so pleased to think you had been responsible for an XYZ scum’s death. Pity what had to happen to such an apt soldier…”

“Kurosaki, that is enough,” Reiji hissed. “They are trying to splinter us. Don’t be fooled.”

It took everything Shun had to force his anger down. Yuuri took a lazy step forward, forcing Sora and Gongenzaka back, closer to Reiji, Shun, Sawatari, and Reira. Yuya stepped forward too, until they were all almost back to back, pinned down on both sides. Fuck.

“Yuya, pull yourself together!” Gongenzaka rumbled, still glaring at Yuuri with his Duel Disk raised. “I’ll duel you if I must to bring you back!”

Yuya just sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, right, we’re back to this,” he said. “Tring to ‘protect’ me, like always. Just to satisfy your own sense of self-satisfaction.”

Gongenzaka looked like he had been punched in the gut, and he looked away to stare at Yuya, lips parting. Yuuri actually giggled, looking bright and excited.

“Sorry, Gon-chan, but I don’t need your help,” Yuya said. He drew a card from the top of his deck, and his voice went very cold. “I summon Parasite Fusioner.”

* * *

“Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, now—”

All at once, Yuya’s smile vanished, and his voice cut off. As though he were a puppet and someone had just cut his strings, he slumped, head lolling forward, arms flopping against his sides, all tension rushing out of him. His face slackened, and his eyes went dull and glassy. Reiji’s heart clenched up. What had happened? What was going on?

“Marvelous,” came a thin, wheezing voice. “Absolutely incredible. I do believe I’ve outdone myself.”

Reiji’s jaw clenched. He looked up to see a thin, wizened old man appearing through a door. Two trios of Obelisk Force burst out behind him, fanning around the Lancers until they were completely surrounded.

“Who are you?” Reiji said, fists clenching. “Are you to blame for this?”

“To blame? Well, if you mean to ask if I am the one who caused such a wonderful transformation in your friend Yuya…then yes.”

He smiled a thin sort of smile, and clapped his hands once.

“Come here, Yuya,” he said.

Yuya turned immediately, as though pulled by his invisible puppet strings, walking back to the man and turning to stand beside him.

“Unfortunately, the Professor has asked me to cut this experiment short, and let the Obelisk Force deal with the rest of it,” the man said, sighing. “So we’ll have to find someplace to tuck little Yuya away.”

“What did you _do_ to him?” Shun swore.

“Simple, really,” the man said, smiling. “I’ve inserted a breed of parasite into his brain…it gives me full control over the way he filters his memories. I’m sure you’ve seen the…results.”

Reiji felt his blood turn to ice. There was something in Yuya’s brain. Of course there was. There was no other explanation for Yuya’s behavior.

 _They took him_ , he thought, suddenly feeling dull and distant. _They took Yuya, and they did this to him._

_I couldn’t protect him._

_I couldn’t protect any of them._

“Give him back!” Sora shouted, lurching forward. “Give him back, you fucking psycho!”

The man tutted softly.

“Such manners,” he said. “I’m afraid that is impossible, either way. I worked far too hard formulating something that would control him. He was something of a bother—should have heard the racket he put up, fighting and screaming. Gave me quite the runaround.”

Reiji felt like he was going to throw up. His head was so dizzy and he could barely think. He wanted—he wanted to get his fingers around this man’s throat.

“Release him,” he said, through grit teeth. “Release him, now, or I will force you to.”

The man only smiled that insufferable smile again.

“It’s not so simple,” he said. “The parasite in Yuya’s brain will be quite attached to him by now.”

He trailed one bony finger down the side of Yuya’s face. Sora made a strangled noise, and Shun swore. Yuya, however, didn’t even respond. He just stood there, dead-eyed and slumped.

“You have to at least admire the work I’ve done on him,” the man said. “Twisting someone’s memories is not as easy as it sounds."

“ _Fuck_ you,” Sora snapped. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Let me take him back to the lab, Doctor,” Yuuri said suddenly. “I’ll escort him safely.”

He smiled a sweet, saccharine smile as he slipped around the Lancers to stand beside Yuya. Reiji’s skin crawled at the familiar way that Yuuri slipped his arm around Yuya’s waist, causing the limp boy to flop slightly in his grip. The Doctor frowned.

“I don’t know that the Professor would appreciate that, Yuuri.”

“I’ll only put him back in his cage, Doctor, I promise,” Yuuri said. “Besides, what can go wrong…you control him, don’t you?”

The Doctor frowned, and then shrugged.

“Very well, Yuuri. But don’t touch the girls, do you understand?”

“Of course, sir,” Yuuri said, sweeping a bow. “Yuya, say goodbye to your friends…or your former friends, I should say.”

He grabbed Yuya’s wrist and flopped his hand towards them in a facsimile of a wave. Then with a laugh, Yuuri turned Yuya around and pushed him forwards. Obediently, Yuya walked silently away, at the mercy of the bug in his brain.

Reiji tried to shoot forward, but the Obelisk Force got in his way.

“We need to get him back,” he said. “Do you hear me, everyone—we’re going to get him back. Stay together!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sora swore. “Now get out of my _fucking_ way, you shitheads!”

Yuya disappeared into the shadows of the hallway as Reiji turned to his disk.

This was his fault, for getting Yuya involved.

“ _You’d almost think that you didn’t care about your Lancers at all…oh, that’s right, you probably don’t. We’re just your sacrifices so that you don’t have to get your hands dirty.”_

Reiji grit his teeth.

_I’ll get you back._

 


End file.
